The Arrival of Synergy
by thenotablyinsane
Summary: The story Starts at the end of Players and Pieces, it continues through the first season and afterward. The story is based on another team, that wasn't announced; they are Team S.N.R.G, which pronounced Synergy. I don't own RWBY or the characters, other that the OC involved. hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

While Ruby and the others were fighting the creatures of Grimm they encountered, Shamrock, Nick Carmine, Raven Shadows and Geir Cobalt were observing from the distance. Shamrock was sitting in a tree when he decided that they should go help the others. Shamrock jumped out of the tree and spoke "let's go". Raven responded to the sudden order with "where are we going", shamrock pointed to the Group in the distance but Raven didn't understand. Raven tried to ask again but was cut off by Geir who said "Shut up, and just follow him".

Shamrock appeared to carry a large sword that when sheathed would extend diagonally past the right side of his waist. He wore a black coat with a bright green inside and a pair of moss green pants. He also had a piece of steel that started at the center of his chest and that was guided by his sheath strap. On it was a symbol of a tattered four leaf clover. Nick's hairstyle was short spiked red hair Nick carried two short wore a red and white hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans. His accessory was a bandana that he wore over his mouth and nose. Raven was a Faunus who had shoulder length dark purple hair and carried a glaive. She wore a pair of black platforms along with a pair of pants and a skirt. The skirt would start at her knee and as it reached further left it met her belt. She also wore a loose tee-shirt. Geir had very short blue hair and a goatee and he carried a double-bladed scythe and was the only weapon on his team capable of shifting into another. He wore two large blue and white metal shoulder guards and had blue forearm and leg plate guards. His attire consisted of a silver long sleeve shirt and black pants that wrinkled up at his leg armor.

The group proceeded toward the combat through the woods and when they arrived to the fight Shamrock signaled Geir "Geir, get your gun ready, you'll be the distraction while we gun it to close range". Geir had a smirk and took a large rectangular weapon off his back. He gripped a handle in the center and spun it in a circle once to make it open to its full form… it was a double bladed scythe. Geir then pressed a button on the handle and it separated in two, he took them and put both sides of the scythes together.

This took a minute to combine successfully, when all six rotating barrels appeared out of the tip of the weapon, Geir gripped the trigger and handle on top of the weapon. Geir started marching toward the death stalker, and all the others heard the sound of the rotating barrels speeding up. Then they started firing in all their power toward the large scorpion-like being. Shamrock jumped off the pillars in a side flip and drew his blade, which was as big as him. Shamrock sliced against the tail severing it off. Then Nick charged from the front with his two short swords as Raven ran on top of the second set of pillars. She carried her glaive in her hands and prepared to strike. She used her semblance to turn invisible and reappeared beside the death stalker striking its legs in several blows.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora stood still and were confused because of the sudden appearance of the 'new' team, who were attempting to kill the death stalker that was attacking them and so far winning. Nick attacked the left claw of the creature and Shamrock attacked the right. Geir separated his weapon and returned it to its former state, only with the blades extended to form a double bladed scythe. Geir yelled out Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora "sorry but were taking your kill, it's been a while since we had some combat". There was silence and Geir ran towards the death stalker. Shortly after Geir's sentence Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora fled to a safer location. Then Shamrock looked back and saw Geir arriving to take his place. By the looks of it, the death stalker was becoming fatigued and it was his opportunity to kill it. Shamrock ran up one of the pillars and pointed his blade down hoping that it would be enough force to kill the creature. Geir noticed that the death stalker was preparing to strike Nick with its right claw. Geir rushed to the scene, rotated himself clockwise and deflected the claw with two simultaneous blows causing the death stalker to move its claw away. Geir yelled to Nick angrily "be more careful". Shamrock stabbed the death stalker on the top of its armor plates and pierced through, killing it instantaneously. Shamrock withdrew and sheathed his blade as the rest did the same.

They stood side by side as four others engaged in combat with a nevermore. The 'new' team showed little interest in the fighting other than the 'crossbow maneuver', which was intriguing to see. When the initiation was done with, it was time to announce the teams. Professor Ozpin spoke "Shamrock, Nick Carmine, Raven Shadows and Geir Cobalt". The four who were announced stepped forward and stood on the stage. Ozpin spoke again "the four of you retrieved the black knight pieces from this day forth you will be known as team S.N.R.G (synergy)". The newly announced team S.N.R.G walked off the stage and left the room going to retrieve each of their scrolls.

When they arrived to a desk they were asked by a man who was standing there "new students, what is your team name". Shamrock spoke "my team is named synergy". The man looked through files on a tablet and spoke after he found the file "ah, team S.N.R.G led by Shamrock, here are your scrolls" the man handed them a tablet that could be opened horizontally. The team went to their room it was basically empty. It had several shelves, four weapon cabinets and four beds. The team changed into their sleepwear and prepared for the next day. Nick and Raven were tired so they fell asleep immediately but Geir sat onto his bed and Shamrock was standing up in front of the large window.

Geir was looking at Shamrock and Geir spoke "it's just like old times… me, you and two random others. Let's just hope that they live longer then the last two". Shamrock kept looking out the window and without turning his head he spoke "the moon… so steady, yet it's shattered… just like my fate", Shamrock placed his hands on the windowsill and looked forward. Geir lifted his legs on his bed and lay down thinking about what Shamrock meant before falling turning to his side and falling asleep. Shamrock did the same after a few minutes more.

After a good night's rest Shamrock awakened and heard laughter but across from him was Geir who glanced above him for a split second and glanced back. He heard a gasp and by reflex. Shamrock forced his hand up and out of the covers. Shamrock's hand hit and covered Nick's face. He pushed him back and spoke "don't do that again or I'll kill you". Nick thought Shamrock was joking so he laughed at his 'joke' and Shamrock spoke again "you do know that I'm serious right". Silence fell across room and Geir looked into a schedule book to see when they had classes. Geir spoke "First class is 9:00 right now it's 7:00".

Raven asked Shamrock a question "so what do we do now". Shamrock answered "we will prepare for classes. It's that simple", the four changed into their uniforms and prepared for class. They gathered a series of papers for notes and a clipboard each. By the time they had finished it was about 8:25 and they left for classes. They passed a room labeled RWBY and across from it a room labeled JNPR. In the room labeled RWBY there were the four girls they saw doing the crossbow maneuver. The girls were cleaning and decorating their room at least that's what it looked like. Team S.N.R.G continued to the class and when they arrived proceeded to the back of the class and they prepared for the class that would begin soon.

The teacher stood in the center of class and looked at a watch, waiting for someone or something. Teams RWBY and JNPR entered the room and sat in the first two rows of seats. The teacher spoke "good day students my name is Professor Port and today we'll be…" the rest of the sentence was cut off by Nick who was flirting with some girls. Shamrock shot Nick a death glare and spoke "Carmine, get your ass back in this seat and take notes", Nick kept on talking with the girls and this made Shamrock angrier than before. He stood up, took Nick by the collar of his uniform and dragged him across the room. He sat Nick in a chair and he sat in his own chair. Shamrock continued his death stare and then continued writing his notes.

Raven asked Geir a question "hey Geir, does Shamrock ever take off his hat". Geir spoke without even looking at Raven "No, he never takes off his hat, never in the nine years that I knew him did I ever see him take off that hat", Raven asked another question "so, if I walked up to him and took his hat he would take it back right away". Geir rolled his eyes and answered "if you even touched his hat he'd get protective. I'm getting the feeling that you like to ask questions… now shut up and take notes".

Class was not as interesting as S.N.R.G thought it would be. When the end of the class was upon them Shamrock asked a question to Geir "Geir, who are the members of team RWBY", Geir looked over to the front of class and noticed one of the members fighting a Boarbatusk. Geir also noticed the other three sitting in the desks and he spoke "the one in white is Weiss Schnee, followed by Red who is Ruby Rose, Yellow who is Yang Xiao Long and black who is Blake Belladonna, why did you need to know". Shamrock looked up from his paper looked, toward the front and spoke "that's who I thought they were and I asked because I have a feeling that we're going see more of them".


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after the boarbatusk was defeated by Weiss the class was dismissed and Weiss stormed out of the class causing Ruby to follow. Jaune spoke to himself "gee what's her problem"; Geir and Shamrock followed Ruby from a distance and observed the scene of Ruby confronting Weiss. Soon after Ozpin walked and stood behind Ruby listening to the conversation and soon after, Weiss continued her little outburst down the hallway. Ozpin stated that the conversation didn't go well and Ruby asked if he really made a mistake.

Geir and Shamrock lost interest and began to walk to their room. Geir spoke "well that was a waste of time". Shamrock responded "I agree we should use our time for training instead of observing the other teams. However I noticed that some of the RWBY team members don't get along". The two continued and walked took a left turn and eventually found their way to their room. They opened the door and walked in to see that Raven and Nick were not there but instead there was a note which read 'Gone out for a few hours, Nick and Raven'. Geir spoke "well if they don't get back here in time for the next class. They'll be in trouble". Shamrock sighed and took out his scroll. He sent a voice message to the other two, he said "Nick and Raven you have one hour before you are late for the next class. I would suggest the two of you to return here".

After the classes of that day were over, it was getting dark and the two weren't back yet this made Shamrock angry. Shamrock and Geir heard familiar laughter coming from the hallway and they stood up. Raven and Nick entered the room; they saw Shamrock with an enraged expression. Shamrock threw his fist at Nick, hitting him and nearly knocking him out. Shamrock spoke "don't ever go anywhere unless the classes are over, you both missed three classes today".

Nick stood back up and spoke "so… it's just schooling. It's not like we missed something major". Shamrock become angrier and said "don't make me hit you again, you two came here to become a hunter and a huntress… so start acting like you want to become one". Nick mocked Shamrock and in return Shamrock tried to hit him again. He was stopped by Geir who extended his arm and said "don't it's what he wants". Shamrock backed off and spoke "if you try anything next time, I will not hesitate to kill you".

Shamrock asked a question to Geir "you're not my parent so why are you interfering now", Geir answered "you're right it's not my place to stop you from putting that idiot in his place, but if you did you'd get expelled and secondly we need four people for our team. He was the person we were stuck with". Shamrock looked upset but he sighed and said "you're right I'll hold some of the anger back until we graduate. After that you better not interfere", Geir nodded and said "after we're grads you can beat him as much as you want". Nick became concerned for his safety and hoped the day of graduation wouldn't come. But he knew the day would come eventually".

Nick blew off the thought of being beaten to a pulp and replaced it with calm thoughts of sleep. Raven had already fallen asleep and Geir and Shamrock went out for a while to calm things down. Nick sat on his bed and eventually lay into it.

Geir and Shamrock were walking by a dust shop when they noticed armed men inside along with a man wearing a bowler hat and a large white coat. Shamrock and Geir decided to investigate, Shamrock spoke upon entry "what's going on here" one of the armed people turned around, pointed a gun at them and spoke "go in the corner if you don't want to get hurt" Shamrock smirked and unsheathed his sword. He used the blunt edge to knock one of them across the room. Since there were five of them, (not including the bowler hat guy) the other four charged with swords and guns to take out Geir and Shamrock. The bowler hat guy snuck away with the stolen merchandise while the two were being attacked.

When Geir and Shamrock dealt with the four mercenaries they noticed that the bowler hat guy was gone. They entered the store and saw the store owner on the ground. Geir helped him up and asked him the following question "sorry we couldn't stop him from getting away but who were those people" the shop owner answered "that was Roman Torchwick and his hired goons. It's okay at least you tried to stop him". Geir looked sorry for the man but he knew there was nothing else he could do. The man asked Geir "so I'm guessing you two are from Beacon Academy, correct", Geir answered "yes, we are new students; we only got in this year".

The shop owner spoke "well, I believe you two should get going before the police arrive". Shamrock and Geir walked toward the doorway and Geir repeated himself "I'm sorry we couldn't catch him maybe we'll be luckier next time". The shop owner nodded and they left. Geir spoke after they started their walk back to the academy "poor guy, he probably lost most of the dust he owned". Shamrock spoke afterwards "well, hopefully the authorities catch that Roman Torchwick or whatever his name is, Sounds like he's been causing more trouble than Vale needs". Geir spoke "yeah it's bad enough that the White Fang has been causing trouble… now we have more to deal with". Shamrock responded "it's not our problem yet but I have a feeling that it soon will be".

After they had returned to the academy they were stopped by one of the teachers who asked them what they were doing out so late. Geir responded "we were stopped by a group of thugs who were led by a man named Roman Torchwick… they were robbing a dust shop" the teacher responded "oh that's terrible… I'm guessing you didn't catch him". Geir answered "no, we didn't catch him, but someday someone will and he'll be sent to prison". The teacher let them continue to their room and they accidentally woke up Raven, who yelled at them but fell back asleep shortly after she was finished. They prepared for sleep and didn't wake up until the following sunrise.


End file.
